death note L Or B Which Will You Choose
by eeveewolf2
Summary: L has found a new candidate a young boy named Lloyd B Birth who has the shinigami eyesight. However Beyond has another use for this boy. Also LxOC
1. Chapter 1 The meeting

Death Note: L Or B Which Will You Chose. Chapter 1 Our story begins Halloween night 1993 in a hospital in London where a young baby named Lloyd B. Birth was born with blond hair and blue eyes one on them being blind.

The parents were rich and wanted a eye transfer for his blind eye when the boy was old enough to handle it. At the age of 2 his left eye was transferred but unknowing to the parents it was a shinigami eye.

Now we continue our story half a year later Lloyd taught himself to read and certain mathematics using his shinigami eye and books his parents bought him it is 4 days before Lloyds birthday the

family is taking a car ride until *SCREEECCHH*-blank-..... "Mom dad?"Said Lloyd as he awoke next to the destroyed car and the sounds of sirens.

Lloyd panicked and ran into a nearby alley as it began to rain. "I'm scared what do I do mom and dad are dead and I'm all alone." Lloyd said as he began to cry.

"Well what do we have here" Said a mysterious voice that belongs to a young man.

"Aw what cute little boy he seems to be lost." Said another voice that belonged to a young woman.

Lloyd gasped as he looked up to see the faces of the 2 people who noticed him one was a young man the age of 16 wearing a white long sleeved T-shirt, baggy jeans and black sneakers with no

socks holding a umbrella his hair was black and messy, his skin was pail white, and blackish blueish eyes with bags underneath.

The other was a young woman the same age as the young man shes wearing a pink shirt underneath red jacket, light blue skirt, brown sandals with flower patterns on it, and a red ribbon tyeing

her long curly blond hair with red highlights together, she also has tannish skin and green eyes.

"Who.. who are you people?" Lloyd asked in fear.

"I'm Ry--" The man began but Lloyd interrupted

"Wait let me see L L-A-W-L-I-E-T and your I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A L. L-I-A-R."

"Wait how did you know that?" Asked Isabella.

" Wait Izzy I think he has what BB has. Tell me wants you name and age." Said L.

" I'm Lloyd Birth I'm 2 but my birthday is on halloween." Lloyd said whimpering.

" Hes 2 and he can already spell. Come with us." L commanded Lloyd whimpered in fear of the strange man who asked him to go with him.

" Lolly your not being compassionate enough his parents are probably looking for him." Izzy commented.

" My parents are dead." Lloyd said as tears began to stream down his face.

"Aw come here." Izzy said as Lloyd ran into her arms.

" Why do kids like you more than me?" L asked.

" Lolly we should take him with us to Wammys." Izzy suggested.

"Your right I guess we should get going the rain looks like its going to get worse." L said as him and Izzy began walking with Lloyd in her arms.

" I guess our date been cut short huh Lolly?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah lets get a cab and see if we could find a ice cream shop." L suggested.

"Lolly!" Izzy said giggling

"I know I know we'll eat ice cream at home." He replied with a sly yet creepy smile

" Sugar freak." Izzy said laughing. Lloyd laughed a little seeing the smile. "TAXI!" Izzy shouted as a cab passed.

"Try falling asleep for the drive maybe it will help you with your stress." Izzy said in a sooting voice. "Okay" Lloyd said as he started falling asleep.

"He fell asleep already?" L asked.

"Yeah poor little guy you think his parents were in the accident we saw earlier" Izzy asked

" Most likely I'm 73.5% sure because I'm wondering how he got out alive but more importantly how he has the same power B has." Said L.

" Maybe he was born with it too." Izzy said

" Your probably right" L said while struggling with his seatbelt. Izzy started laughing seeing someone as smart as him struggle with a simple seatbelt.

"Hey Lollipop look at this." Izzy said with a concerned look on her face.

" Huh what?" L asked. As he looked to see whats wrong Izzy gave him a quick kiss on the lips. L's face turned bright red from embarrassment and started having even more trouble with seatbelt. "Made you look!" Izzy said laughing at her boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wammy house

Death Note L Or B Which Will You Chose Chapter 2  
"Where am I? Is someone singing? Who's singing? Mom?" Lloyd thought as he woke up seeing Izzy's smiling face singing she noticed he was awake and stopped.  
"Hm I see your awake."Izzy said as Lloyd got up from her lap.  
"Where am? Where is this place?" Lloyd asked in panic. "  
Your in Wammy Orphanage." Izzy replied.  
"Wammy orphanage? Lloyd asked.  
"Yes and this is the room that L and me both share." Izzy replied.  
The room was oddly decorated one half looked like it belonged to a otaku (which it did) it had a variety of posters on the white wall, plushies, a closet filled with both preppy and rocker cloths,CDs and movies with music and videos from just about everywhere, the bed had red and pink sheets on it, 2 dressers and a beanbag chair. The other side was plain just a bed with white sheets a desktop with a computer a small dresser, a closet, and sweet charts.  
"Nice room" Lloyd said in awe.  
"I know its kind of off in decoration but we love it" Said Izzy happily.  
"Ice cream!" L announced as he walked in with 3 bowls of ice cream  
"Here comes the Sweets King." Izzy said smirking.  
"I guess you don't want you chocolate ice cream." He replied with smug look on his face.  
"Hand over the chocolate or else." Izzy said with a threating look on her face.  
"Easy killer." L said handing over the ice cream to the both of them and taking a seat in his usual position.  
"I swear Mello gets his chocolate obsession from watching you." L said eating.  
"Um excuse me but is this where I'm going to live?" Lloyd asked.  
"Most likely if you don't mind studying to be a detective." L replied  
"Huh? Said Lloyd.  
"You see I am L a famous detective that has never failed a case. My true identity must be kept secret. Only a few people know it including you and Isabella. If you stay here and make top marks you could be a candidate like Isabella once was, you will have a code name and letter to keep your identity a secret. Now answer me this Lloyd will you take that responsibility? L asked.  
Lloyd was thinking about what L said."Yes." He answered confidentially.  
"Good your classes will start next year Izzy here will prepare you until then." L said patting Lloyd on the head smiling.  
"Lloyd if you have any questions feel free to ask." Said Isabella.  
"Question." Said Lloyd with his hand in the air.  
"That was fast." Remarked L.  
"Why isn't Izzy a candidate anymore? Asked Lloyd  
"Well you see Isabella here is not my girlfriend shes actually my fiance so because of that Wammy thought it be best if she taught here or help me on cases she pretty much does both." L answered blushing.  
"I see. How come you sit weird?" Lloyd asked.  
"It helps me think." Replied L.  
"And why do you eat so much sweets?" Lloyd asked  
"Because it helps me think to." Said L.  
"And do you hate socks cause you weren't wearing any when I first saw you?" Asked Lloyd.  
"Yes." L answered annoyed.  
"Okay Lloyd thats enough questions for know lets find you some clothes,give you a nice bath, and go to bed." Izzy said sweetly  
"Lloyd you'll sleep with Izzy for know." Said L picking up the bowls as Izzy and Lloyd walk out of the room.  
After L finished with the bowls he walked into a dark room where his psycho jam eating twin B sleeps.  
"Hello L." Said B with his famous sinister smile  
"Hello B I have something to tell you." Said L  
"What is it lover boy?" Asked B.  
"Today I found a orphan with the same birthday as me and the same eyes as you." Said L.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who has the eyes." B said chuckling.  
"I'm wondering did the eyes help you with your language skills like reading and writing? Asked L  
"A little is that all you wanted to know? Asked B with a disappointed look on his face.  
"Yes goodnight Jammy" Said L playfully  
"Hey ONLY Izzy or any other girls important to me can call me that." B said annoyed and then throwing a pillow at L which he blocked.  
L then began returning into the room that he and Izzy share. When he entered he saw Izzy already in her pajamas tucking Lloyd into bed as he dozed off.  
"You'll be a great mom once we're married." Said L.  
"Thank you and you'll be a um weird dad." Said Izzy.  
"Very funny." said L as he began changing into boxers and a black T-shirt.  
"He Lolly do you think Lloyd can live in this room with us." Izzy asked with big eyes.  
"Maybe if Watari doesn't mind." Said L as he walked over to Izzy.  
"Goodnight Lolly." Said Izzy.  
"Goodnight my love" Said L then he leaned down and gave Izzy a kiss on the lips goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wammy children

Death Note L Or B Which Will You Chose Chapter 3  
*SNOOORE*  
"Whats that noise?" Lloyd asked as he woke up at 3:17 am.  
*SNORE*  
Oh its just L. Hes really loud." He said.  
Lloyd then got up and started walking toward L who was sitting up his knees holding his head as he slept.  
"L. Hey, hey L wake up. Wake up L!" Lloyd continually said while shaking L.  
" Huh? Whatever bad thing happened B did it!" L said alarmed and half asleep.  
"Who's B?" Asked Lloyd.  
"Oh you'll meet him later. Whats wrong Lloyd? Did you have a bad dream or something" L asked yawning.  
"L you snore very loud ." Said Lloyd.  
"I do not snore." Said L  
"Yes you do" Said Lloyd.  
L "Do not."  
Lloyd "Do too."  
L "Do not!"  
"Do to. Now shut up and let me and Lloyd sleep." Isabella angrily said at L.  
"Fine. Now Lloyd go back to--" L stopped because he noticed that Lloyd fell asleep on his bed.  
"Hm what a difficult child." Said L then he placed a extra blanket that was on the bed on Lloyd.  
The next morning the 3 sat together and ate breakfast Isabella had Chocolate pancakes with syrup, Lloyd had blueberry pancakes with syrup, and L had strawberry pancakes with extra syrup. After breakfast L and Isabella took Lloyd into a office that had Quillish Wammy written on the door.  
When they entered there were 2 elderly men waiting for them one was the founder of Wammy Orphanage who L and other candidates call Watari since he helps take care of them thew cases and the other was Roger Ruvie who assists Watari with the children.  
"Ah L so this is the boy you want to keep here." Said Roger.  
"Yes. I have already discussed this with Watari, Isabella, and Lloyd. Watari agreed with my proposal of waiting a year before we let him take the same classes as the other candidates. Also Isabella has agreed to be his tutor, and Lloyd has agreed to take the classes and responsibilities of being a candidate." L explained.  
"Well then if thats all taken care of lets have him meet the others they're waiting in the other room." Said Roger.  
"Alright then. Lloyd come with me and Izzy." L said as he grab Lloyd arm and guided him to the other room.  
There were 3 children waiting for them.  
The oldest one was 6 years old he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants, he was also eating a chocolate bar.  
The other boy was 6 years old as well he has red hair. he was wearing a long sleeved white and black striped shirt, blue pants and goggles he was also playing with a game boy.  
The youngest was 5 years old he had white hair and the same colored eyes as L he was wearing white pajamas.  
"Hey L who's the kid?" Asked the blond haired boy.  
"He's Lloyd the newest addition to the Wammy house." L explained.  
"Say hi sweetie." Isabella said to Lloyd.  
"Hi." Lloyd said nervously.  
"Names Mello." Said the blonde boy.  
"Nice to meet ya I'm Matt." Said the red head.  
"Hello I'm Near." Said the white haired boy.  
"Mello, Near, and Matt? Thats not what I read." Said Lloyd.  
"Thats right those are there code names you'll get one soon but for now you'll be L.B." L explained.  
"Okay Lawliet." Said Lloyd cheerly.  
"Oh Lloyd try not to call us by our real names when we're in public or around the other orphans okay? Izzy asked.  
"Okay Izzy." Lloyd agreed.  
"O.K why don't you 4 go play so the adults can talk." Said L  
"Right come on L.B." Said Mello while grabbing Lloyds arm and dragging him outside with the others.  
"Hey L don't you think he should meet BB since they have the same eyes?" Asked Izzy.  
"Whenever BB decides to stop hiding in his room he will." L said reassuringly.  
Outside Mello, Matt, and Lloyd are discussing about what they want to play while Near decided to on the steps and watch since he's has trouble playing physical games.  
"Okay being the oldest I chose what we play and I say soccer."Said Mello.  
"Why don't we let L.B chose what we play?"Asked Matt  
"Fine what do you want to play L.B?" Asked Mello.  
"Um how about tag?" Suggested Lloyd.  
"Alright and I'll be it first so start running!"Said Mello confidently.  
"Run L.B run!" Said Matt as he began running.  
"O.K!" Said Lloyd running as well.  
The 3 spent most of the afternoon running and laughing while Near enjoyed watching them so play together.  
"Time for dinner kids." Isabella shouted.  
"Okay race you guys there!" Mello yelled as he and the others ran inside to eat.  
They entered a small room where L was waiting for them in front of him was 3 boxes of pizza. "  
You've finally arrived come sit down so we can eat." Said L  
"Alright lets eat." Said Isabella.  
So everyone ate there food and began walking to there rooms  
"Goodnight kids " Said Isabella and L.  
"Goodnight"Said Mello, Matt, and Near.  
Then they ran off to there rooms.  
"L wheres Lloyd?" Isabella asked.  
"Um crap." Said L.  
"I wonder where the room is?" Lloyd asked himself.  
"Oh Look there's L. L!" He yelled and then he ran straight to L.  
"L I'm lost how do I get to the room?" Lloyd asked.  
"Sorry little guy but I'm not L." He replied to Lloyd.  
"You're not?" Asked Lloyd.  
Then he took a second look to check his name.  
"B-E-Y-O-N-D B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y." Said Lloyd.  
"How the-" Said Beyond.  
Lloyd interrupted."You're right you're not L but you look just like him."  
"Hm so you must be the kid L's been telling me about you have the eyes." Said B  
"Eyes?" Asked Lloyd.  
Beyond "Yes you and me are alike kid. Let me introduce myself. I am B."


	4. Chapter 4 The Twin With The Eyes

Death Note L Or B Which Will You Chose Chapter 4  
"B?" Lloyd said confused.  
"Yes I am one of L's successors. And your Lloyd B Birth such a nice name there 2 Bs in your initials, thats another thing we have in common." Beyond said with a sly smile.  
"Um.. what did you mean when you said we have the same eyes?" Lloyd asked.  
"You can see can them can you? The names and lifespans of other people that is?" B asked but Lloyd just stared at him.  
Lloyd was still to young comprehend what hes sees.  
"I forgot your only a child. Tell me how old will you be in 3 days." Asked B  
"3. How did you know my birthday was in 3 days." Lloyd asked.  
"L told me you 2 have the same birthday thats how I know." B answered.  
"L was born on halloween too? Wow." Lloyd said in awe.  
"Yes now then let me tell you about the ability you posses...." B stopped when he noticed L behind him giving him a dirty look.  
"I think you've told him enough Jammy." L said trying to provoke him.  
"DONT CALL ME THAT! _Only_ Izzy and other girls important to are allowed too." B said furiously.  
"Izzy _is_ the only girl important to you." L said making B even more upset then before.  
"Yeah thats why shes the only one allowed to call me that." B said glaring at L.  
"Whats going on?" Izzy asked.  
"Oh how long have you been listening?" B asked calming himself down.  
"I just got here. Are you and L fighting again cause if you are let me take Lloyd back to the room." Izzy said worried about her 2 dear friends  
"Right say goodnight to BB Lloyd." Said L.  
"G-goodnight BB." Lloyd said confused about the situation.  
"Night kid." B said giving Lloyd a pat on the head.  
"Come on Lloyd lets put you to bed." Izzy said walking away with Lloyd in her arms.  
"Watch what you say around him B he's just a child don't warp his mind into what your's is." L said to B with a scary look in his eye.  
"Ch don't order me like I'm your son L. I'm going back to my room." Said B then he started to walk to his room.  
"That guy never changes." L mumbled as returned to the room there he heard the shower running.  
"Izzy are you in the shower with Lloyd?" L asked knocking.  
"Yeah. Why?" Izzy asked through the noise of the shower.  
"Are you naked?" L asked.  
"Yeah I'm in the tub with him since he doest know how to bathe himself and he's way too young to get pervy thoughts and stuff like that." Izzy explained.  
"In that case can I come in? L asked pervertedly.  
"Come in here and I'll force you too wear socks for 3 days." Izzy said intimidatingly.  
"Okay fine just keep socks _away _from me." L said both disappointed and scared.  
The shower stopped running then Izzy walked out in a robe with Lloyd in her hands wrapped around a towel.  
"Okay pervert you're turn to get in the shower so Lloyd and I can change." Izzy ordered.  
"Yes your sexiness." L said bowing and walking into the bathroom.  
"Weirdo." Izzy said giggling.  
To the L fangirls please imagine L showering and leaving the shower for you pleasure XD.  
Okay Isabella tucked Lloyd to bed gave L a kiss goodnight and went to bed L did the same.  
In Bs room Beyond is still awake blowing off some steam with a punching bag with L's picture on it.  
"That.. damn.... L..... how.. dare... he...insult me.. LIKE THAT!" B grunted and then knocking the bag off its hinges.  
"Hm how I would love to take the real L out like that." He chuckled.  
"Tomorrow I'll take him down and show him who's the best." He grinned.  
"Now for some jam." He took out a jar of jam from a small refrigerator in his room and began eating it on the bed in his usual manner.  
He then fell asleep with the jar in his hands.  
The next morning L, Lloyd and Izzy finished there breakfast and walking to Mello and Matt's room.  
"Am I going to play with my new friends again." Lloyd asked with hope.  
"Mm hm after we finish preparing for the party." Izzy explained.  
"What party?" Asked L.  
"Nothing." Izzy said cutely.  
"L! Today I will beat you!" B shouted as he ran up to L and punched him in the face.  
L fumbled a little since he was caught off guard.  
"Hm B you really don't listen to my lessons. The one who attacks blindly first is most likely to lose." L grunted and kick Beyond in the gut, Izzy quickly realized what was going to happen and quickly covered Lloyd's eyes so he wouldn't see.  
Beyond fell to the ground but he quickly recovered from the fall and swung his foot at L but L caught his foot before it could inflict damage, then B attempted to punch L again, he failed at this attempt of course since L released Bs foot and grabbed Bs hand and twisting Bs body to face the wall then L kicked B in the back causing B to crash right in the wall.  
"OOF!" B cried as he hit the wall then he slid down to the ground in defeat. L the grabbed the back of Bs shirt lifting him up to face him.  
"Know this B if you ever want to seriously win a fight against me you have to stop letting your anger mess with your mind." L said then he released B from his grasped.  
B then started stumbling to his room.  
"B wait." Izzy called to him.  
He looked back "What?" He replied in humiliation.  
"Do you want to help us prepare for tomorrow?" She asked him with compassionate eyes.  
"Okay but for you and Lloyd not L." B replied to her.  
"Brave words coming from someone who just got his ass kicked." L said.  
"YOU SHUT UP!" B yelled at him.  
"Stop it guys looked at Lloyd." Yelled Izzy.  
L and B then looked at Lloyd clinging onto Izzy's leg ready to cry.  
"Hey don't cry Lloyd." L said with a gentle tone.  
"He's just a little kid guys I want the both of you remember that the next time you decide to fight when he's around." Izzy lectured.  
"Your right sorry Lloyd. Said L  
"Yeah sorry kid." Said B.


End file.
